


The Swing of Things

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Yuletide Treat, post-drae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9021151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Hiroko comes across a young girl in the park.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Prince/gifts).



> I loved your prompt! Hope you had a happy holiday!

“Hey, you! Lady!”

Hiroko stopped, looking toward the playground where the young voice had emanated from. “Yeah?”

On the swing set sat its lone occupant, a grade school-aged girl with pigtails the color of cotton candy.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that it’s bad to smoke near a playground?” the girl continued. "You could kill someone."

Hiroko stamped out her cigarette on the sidewalk, suddenly feeling a twinge of guilt as she spotted the no smoking sign right in front of her. She had only been planning to quickly walk by, but the girl wasn’t wrong. A nurse should know better.

Her plans of walking straight past quickly forgotten, Hiroko made her way over to the swing set.

“Ain’t I on your little ‘kill list’, Missy? ‘ _Hironosaurus_ ’, wasn’t it?” she asked bluntly, plunking herself down onto the neighboring swing.

“Not anymore. We got tired of that,” Kotoko responded, as if she had merely grown bored of the latest video game.

“Is that so?” Hiroko responded mildly. “So what do you do now instead?”

Kotoko shrugged, continuing to swing.

Hiroko considered for a moment. “We could use some help at the hospital. There aren’t enough of us there, and we could really use someone to hold trays for us, grab supplies from the closet, stuff like that. What do ya say, Kotochi? I was just on my way there right now, in fact.”

Rather than scoff at the nickname, the corners of the girl’s mouth perked upward, before she forced them back down. “Won’t the others there be upset over what I’ve done?”

“Nah. They’re reasonable folks. They understand that it was Monaca Towa who was really behind it all. I know that you've done things, but maybe now you might have a chance to start making it right.”

“...Alright, I accept.”

“Super!” Hiroko stood. “Hey, need a push? We could all use a little help some times, Kotochi!”

Gripping the chains just above Kotoko’s hands, Hiroko gave a heavy shove, launching the swing up so high, that the little girl thought that she might go straight over the top and back around.

She liked the way Hiroko pushed, she decided. It wasn’t gentle at all.

 


End file.
